Riotborn
by OnlineAddictions217
Summary: Levi grew up in a city of crime, so it was only a matter of time before he aspired to become a riot police officer like his parents. Unfortunately, a turn of events causes Levi to stray from his path; not even his closest friend can steer him away from a life of crime. It was like that until he's confronted by someone who used to sorta watch over him (Warning beforehand: Yaoi).
1. Prologue

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Prologue - The Backstory

A nine-year-old boy sat with his parents outside on a nice day. A truck pulled up in front of the house; catching the attention of the three.

A man stepped out of the truck and walked over them.

"K-Kenny?" The father asked in surprise.

"Hey." He said before his eyes went to the boy. "Have you taught him to handle a gun yet?"

"A gun?! No I haven't."

"Well, you're a riot cop, he'll need to learn at some point if you want him on the force."

"I don't think Levi is ready for that..." The mother said.

"Nonsense Kuchel! I can teach the little runt." Kenny said with a smirk. "Think of it as me saving you time and money of having to go to a shooting ground. I have stuff at my house on the outskirts of the city."

"He won't be staying with you will he?" Kuchel asked.

"Of course he will. It'll be much easier that way."

"How long will it take for you to train him?"

"As long as he's a fast learner and he listens well, not long at all, but he needs to be tough to get through it; I tend to criticize differently than others." The shaggy man said with a light smirk.

"I still don't think he's ready for a gun..." Levi's father protested.

"Oh you're being too overprotective." Kenny said with a little bit of reassurance.

Kenny looked back to Levi who was now just sitting back down; he had gone inside without a sound, and was now holding a couple pocket knives probably given to him by his father. "Only two?"

"Hm? Levi said as he looked at the shaggy man.

"Only two knives?"

"Father only wants me to have two...for now..."

"For now? By the time I've taught you how to use a gun you'll have much more than just two."

The young boy looked down at his knives. " _More than two huh?"_ He thought.

"So what'll it be kid?"

Levi thought as he stared at one of the blades of his knives.

"Levi is too young, Kenny." Levi's father said.

"Aw shut it. Let Levi decide if he's ready."

The father looked at Levi. " _Make the right choice Levi..."_

Levi looked at his pocket knife and then up at Kenny. "I-I think I'm ready..."

Kenny smirked. "I knew you'd come around kid!"

"L-Levi?!"

Levi looked at his dad. "I know you may think I'm not ready, but I feel like I am ready."

The father was taken aback by the sound of how mature Levi's voice was just then. He simply nodded.

The two parents hugged their son.

"I'll be waiting in the truck, just be quick to grab a couple things ok?" Kenny said.

Levi nodded and ran inside to get his things.

~Time Skip~

Kenny pulled up in front of his house and put his truck in park. "Ready?"

Levi nodded.

"Good. Let's get inside and we'll get started with a couple things." Kenny said as he got out and shut his door behind him.

The young Ackerman did the same and walked alongside his uncle into the house.

"Ok..." Kenny started. "First we're gonna start with your hair."

Levi looked confused. "M-my hair sir? What's wrong with it?" He asked in a respectful manner.

"Don't ask questions just yet! I was just gonna explain!" The shaggy uncle scolded.

"Y-yes sir." Levi replied.

"Now, every self-respecting gunman needs a clean look."

 _"Is that even a real rule?"_ Levi thought before just nodding.

"So yours..." Kenny started before grabbing a razor. "Yours will be just that." He said as he motioned for Levi to come closer.

The raven-haired boy hesitantly moved closer.

"Now stand still." The man said as he turned the razor on.

Levi gulped; nevertheless, he still listened to his uncle.

Kenny began shaving the very back of his nephew's head.

The raven-haired boy was trying so hard not to laugh since the razor was tickling the back of his head.

"You're doing fine. Just keep doing what you're doing." Kenny said as he shaved just above Levi's ears; only going around the bottom part of his head and leaving the rest alone.

Levi wanted to look, but he waited till Kenny said it was ok to look.

Kenny finished, turned the razor off, and set it down. He then took out scissors and trimmed the rest of his hair to the perfect length to suit the rest of the hair cut. Once he was done he set the scissors next to the razor "Ok, you can take a look now." He said as he motioned to a mirror.

Levi walked over to the mirror and saw what Kenny had done. "I like it, but I have a quick question..." He says as he looks at his new undercut.

"I will limit you to two questions a day."

"When are you going to actually teach me how to use a gun?" He asks as he turns.

"We'll get you settled, then I'll teach you a thing or two after dinner."

"Sounds good."

Kenny led Levi to his room and helped him to get everything that he brought with him put away.

~Time Skip~

After dinner, Kenny led Levi to room full of targets and shelves.

Levi looked around in amazement. "All of this must've been expensive…" He said.

"Not really." Kenny says.

The raven-haired boy spotted a rack of pistols. "Wow…"

"Pick one."

The boy nodded and picked out a pistol from the rack.

"Ok, now stand right here." Kenny said as he moved Levi into the right place in front of and a good distance away from the target.

Levi's hands were a little shaky from him being nervous.

"Stop shaking!" Kenny commanded with a slight snarl to his voice.

"I-I can't help it…" He said nervously.

"Just calm down, take a couple deep breaths, and just focus on the target."

Levi did as he was told and then his hands stopped shaking.

"Good, now shoot."

The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes and could then only see the target ahead of him. He then pulled the trigger; the bullet flying to the target and hitting the very center.

Kenny looked surprised. "D-do that again." He instructed.

Levi repeated what he did and hits the very same spot.

"You're a natural kid."

"Thank you sir."

"Take another another gun from the shelf."

"One question."

"Make it quick."

"Do u want me to put this one back or use two?"

"Switch guns; you're not quite ready for dual wielding."

"Ok." The boy said before switching guns as he was told.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 1 - Discipline

It had been close to a full year before Levi was, to Kenny's surprise, starting to slip a little. He hadn't seen his parents in that time and was starting to feel a little homesick.

"Levi..." Kenny started.

The raven-haired boy looked away; fully knowing what his uncle was about to tell him.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm trying to talk to you!" The man commanded.

Levi flinched a little and looked up at him.

"What's going on with you? You're slipping in your training kid. You're missing shots, you're not loading your gun the way you used to, you act like you forgot how to clean you gun after each training session, and you're forgetting what I taught you about focus. Why are you like this?" Kenny questioned.

"I-I guess I'm just homesick."

"You guess? You don't guess, Levi."

"Then I am homesick ok?! All this training is taking a huge toll on me!" Levi snaps.

"Do you wanna learn to use a gun properly or not?"

"I do! I just don't want to have so much discipline that I push everyone away from me like you do sometimes!" The boy yelled. His eyes widened when he realized that he had raised his voice so high at his 'superior' and he covered his mouth; looking like he feared the taller man for his life.

Kenny simply smirked.

Levi looked at him confused. "What?"

"You're ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"Come with me..."

Levi hesitantly nodded and followed.

"I was waiting for you to stand up for yourself ya know." Kenny started as he led Levi into a similar room to the training room.

Levi shut the door and looked around. He spotted a shelf with dual pistols. "You're gonna teach me to use two guns at once?!"

"Exactly. Now pick any pair you like."

Levi picked a pair of pistols off the shelf and waited for further instructions.

"Test them out."

The raven-haired boy looked at a target and pointed both guns at it and fired both; one right after the next.

 _"He already knows what he's doing. He's not the same little runt who packed up 11 months ago…"_ He thought. "Alright, nice going kid. Do it again."

The boy nodded and repeated what he had done.

Kenny watched in amusement.

Levi hadn't noticed he was starting to slip again.

"Watch it kid!" Kenny warned.

Levi adjusted his grip on the guns before looking at him.

Kenny walked to him and helped him. "Your form is off by just a bit." He said.

The raven-haired teen looked straight at the target; his eyes narrowing for focus.

~Time Skip~

Kenny came back from his room and saw Levi asleep against the shelf with two guns in his hands. He couldn't help but smile gently at this. " _I guess it is a little late, but this gives me a chance to test something…"_ He thought before walking over to his nephew and shaking him a little. "Hey, Levi, wake up…"

Levi groaned and his eyes opened to slits.

"I have something new for you to try."

"What is it?"

"On your feet."

Levi didn't hesitate and stood.

"I know you must be tired, but that's perfect for what I'm gonna have you do."

"Lemme guess: you're gonna have me practice more to further perfect my shot right?"

Kenny looked a little surprised. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I figured since you have something for me to try, I have guns in my hands, and I'm tired; I just put the pieces together."

Kenny let out an airy chuckle. "You're pretty bright for your age ya know ya little runt."

Levi nodded silently and pointed his guns at the target without looking at the target first and shot three bullets from each gun.

Kenny looked a the target and his eyes widened. " _Perfect shots?!"_

"Can I go to bed now Uncle?"

"Y-yeah." Kenny said; still in shock.

Levi placed the guns back on the shelf and walked to his room.

" _I couldn't do that when I was still learning! How can he do that?!"_ He thought as he looked from the target to the guns and back to the target.

Levi changed into his pajamas and got into bed. " _I wonder why Kenny looked so surprised I could do that; I learned from him so what is the big deal?"_ He thought before falling asleep.

Kenny peeked into Levi room and smiled gently seeing him already asleep. " _He's been training pretty hard lately. Maybe I'll give him a break and let him go home for a bit...unless he wants to stay."_ He thought before quietly shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 2 - Riot of Devastation

Levi sat in the living room with his parents; he had been home for a while now after his training with Kenny, and he was now a riot cop in training with a little field experience. He heard the phone ring and saw his father pick it up.

"Hello?" The man said.

Levi watched his father's expression change.

"Y-yes sir. Of course. We'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

"What's wrong Dad?" Levi asked.

"All units, including trainees, have to respond to a riot scene. We have to go."

"A riot?!"

"Its an 8 out of 10 on a riot scale."

"Shouldn't they get SWAT on that then?"

"SWAT is heading to the riot too."

"Oh."

The three got ready and went outside to find a riot police truck waiting for them.

"Levi sit in the front with the driver." Kuchel instructed.

Levi did as he was told and got in the front passenger seat. As soon as he buckled in the truck left for the place of the riot.

The street was filled with rioters who were yelling and screaming.

Levi's eyes widened at the sight. He saw the other riot cops in the back get out and get into their positions. He saw his father come up to the window.

"Stay in the truck Levi..."

"B-but Dad...I wanna help!" Levi whined with a bit of a shaky tone.

"Not this time sport..." The man said before walking to his position with a riot shield in his hand.

Levi watched from where he was as the line of riot police and SWAT police alike forced the rioters back, some even charging in.

One riot shield was left on the ground as the chaos went down.

The raven-haired boy could no longer see his parents and was beginning to panic. _"Where are you guys?!"_ He thought as he frantically searched the crowd for his parents.

~Time Skip~

As the chaos settled, rioters were put in police cars, some were put into ambulances, but there were some fallen officers.

Levi finally got out of the truck, figuring it was safe now, and went over to the commanding officer. "How many officers were killed?" He asked; worry filling his eyes.

"Five..."

"Do you know who?"

"No, but you can go check for me."

Levi nodded and ran to the first fallen officer and gently took the helmet off. Not seeing they were anyone related to him, he then wrote a name down in a small notepad and left for the next officer.

One new recruit who had finished training a while ago watched him looking rather intrigued.

~Time Skip~

So far, Levi has checked three dead officers to see if his parents were among those who died. He gently lifted the helmet of the fourth officer and saw his mother...dead. Tears welled in his eyes before he wrote her name in the notepad, " _Kuchel Ackerman"_ , and he left for the last officer. _"Please don't let dad be the last one..."_ He thought as he crouched by the last officer. Levi gulped; hesitant to lift the last helmet, but he did it anyway. What he saw made the tears in his eyes fall: his father was also among the fallen officers. He sobbed against his father's chest, even though he knew his father wouldn't be coming back. "Dad...no...not you too..." He muttered as he collected himself. He sighs and writes his father's name on the list of fallen officers. He then heard his name being called; his last name to be more precise.

"Ackerman!" A man called as he ran.

The raven-haired boy looked in the direction of the man's voice; wiping tears from his eyes and face after putting the notepad in his vest pocket.

The man stopped on the other side of Mr. Ackerman and looked down at Levi - Kenny.

"U-uncle?"

Kenny now knelt beside his nephew and hugged him for the first time in a long time. "I'm so sorry kid..." He said; his voice so sincere and gentle.

Levi's eyes widened before he hugged back automatically.

"You can cry if you really have to; it's not a bad thing..." The shaggy man said.

Levi closed his eyes; tears immediately following after.

Kenny held his nephew close and rubbed his back as the young Ackerman sobbed into his shoulder. He felt bad for the kid; to lose both parents like that is something no kid should ever have to go through until their parents reach an older age, not as young as they were. "Did you wanna stay at my place?"

Levi nodded.

"Ok, just keep your house key for your parents' house. I'll give you a spare to my place when we get there; the key will work for any door in the house so you can train whenever you want to..."

Levi nodded again and sniffled.

"It'll be ok Levi..." Kenny reassured.

"O-ok..." The raven-haired boy said as he wipes his eyes.

Kenny helped him up. "C'mon, we shouldn't stay here any longer."

Levi nodded. "Ok."

Kenny walked back to the line of ambulances and police vehicles with Levi.

Levi hands the list to the commanding officer. "Here's the list of fallen officers sir…" He solumely says before walking back to Kenny.

The officer reads the list and his eyes widen. " _Oh my god...no!"_ He thinks

The shaggy man got to his truck and picks Levi up to put him in the passenger seat.

Levi buckled in and shut the door.

Kenny put his key into the ignition and started the car; the engine roaring to life.

The blonde recruit walked over to his commanding officer. "How many people got hurt or killed?" He asked the commanding officer.

"Well, I don't know exactly how many people were injured, but…"

"But what?"

"There were five officers that died."

"Do you know their names?"

"Two officers were of the Ackerman family. They had a son on the force too..." The man says as he hands the newbie the list of fallen officers.

"Did he live?" He asks as he reads the list.

"He wasn't involved. So yes."

"Was that boy I saw checking the bodies their son?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." The blonde-haired recruit sadly says as he hands the list back; he felt bad for the younger boy.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 3 - A Delinquent on the Rise, But Quick to Fall

It was 8 years after the riot, Levi was a senior in high school, he was living alone, and it was the middle of the school year.

Levi pulled a sweatshirt over his head and then a jacket with a fur-trimmed hood. He put his shoes on, grabbed something to eat, puts his bag on his shoulders, and got his house keys to leave.

At the very same time, a friend of Levi's - Eren Jaeger was leaving for school. He lived not too far from Levi and spotted him walking down the street; he always looked so...distant. "Levi!" He called as he ran to him.

Levi pulled an ear bud out of his ear and looked at him. "What?" He says.

"Oh good, I got your attention. I thought you'd just keep walking." The brunette boy said as he stopped running when he got to him.

"Not today..." Levi said plainly.

"Only today?" Eren asked in confusion.

Levi simply shook his head; he was hiding something, but Eren couldn't figure it out.

The slim boy spotted three shiny silver clips on Levi's jean pocket. _"Pocket knives?"_ He thought.

The two stopped at a crosswalk.

"I'm gonna take a longer way to school. I meet you in class ok?" Levi says.

Eren looked confused but he nodded. "O-ok..." He stuttered before quickly crossing the street.

Levi went down the street and never crossed. He came to a warehouse and put his hood up and put a cloth mask over most of his face but down just enough so he could see. _"Now, let's get this raid going..."_ He thought before sneaking into the parking lot. He then found the people he meant to rendezvous with.

"You found us, good. Did you bring it?" One asked.

Levi took out a case and opened it to reveal a lock pick set. "This is what you mean right?"

There was a slight chuckle from the two. "Yeah that's it. Nice job Rivaille."

Levi smirked. "May I do the honors of picking the door then?"

"Be my guest." One said.

Levi walked up to the door and took a couple picks to the lock. He was able to get the lock picked and opened the door. "Let's go."

The other two nodded and followed Levi inside. They looked around. "So what're we takin'?" One asked.

"Take what you can carry, nothing too big or too noticeable though. Be quick about it!"

"What about you?"

"I gotta get goin. Tell me how it goes, and whatever you pawn just remember our deal."

The two nodded and got to work.

The raven-haired teen then left the warehouse and ran to school after hearing sirens from police cars. _"Get out quick you two!"_ He thought as he ran.

Eren saw a SWAT truck and a few police cars race by with their sirens blazing. _"What did you do?"_ He wondered. He then got inside and went to class.

Levi got to the stairs that led to the front doors of the school and casually walked inside as he put his pocket knives in a safe place where they wouldn't be spotted. He then walked to class and sat down.

Eren looked at him and nudged him.

Levi looked at him.

"What did you do?" The boy whispered.

"Nothing." Levi whispered back.

"Tell me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Why are there police sirens going off then?"

"There's always some problem in this city. There are many reasons."

Eren huffed. "You better tell me."

"Or what?"

"Or I won't stop asking about it just to annoy you."

Levi signed. "Fine, but only during advisory."

Eren nodded.

~Time Skip~

Levi and Eren walked into their advisory and sat down.

"Now tell me." Eren demanded.

Levi looked at him. "I was involved in a raid."

"What?!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Sorry, but is this the first one?"

"No. It's my sixth."

Eren looked completely shocked. " _Levi...why would you do all this?"_ He asked in his head.

The classroom phone rang and the teacher answered it.

"Hello?" She says.

Levi gulped. " _That better not be who I think it is or I'm in deep shit…"_ He thought.

"What was the last name again?"

Eren looked at the teacher.

"Okay. Thanks. He'll be right down." The teacher said before hanging up. She turned to Eren and Levi. "Mr. Ackerman, you're needed in the main office." She says.

"Did they say what I was needed for?" Levi asks.

"Nope."

"Alright…" Levi said; his voice hinting his anxiety.

Eren watched him leave with eyes full of worry.

Levi walked to the office and saw two SWAT cops and a city policeman. "You called for me?" He said walking up to the desk.

The secretary looked up. "Name?"

"Levi Ackerman."

"Oh, yes. These three gentlemen wanted to talk to you, they didn't say what it was about though…"

" _Great…"_ The raven-haired teen thought as he turned to see the police officers waiting.

A police officer with blonde hair cleared his throat. "You're Levi right?" He asks.

"Yes sir." Levi answers.

" _Formal tone...hm..."_ The man thought. "Can we speak with you outside please, Levi?"

Levi nodded; not showing any hesitation. He couldn't help but remember how his uncle used that tone on him numerous times.

The police officers escorted Levi out of the building.

The blonde officer put his hand out. "I'm Officer Erwin Smith, nice to meet you." " _Although you're a delinquent; you used to have so much promise..."_ He thought.

Levi shook the man's hand out of formality. "Likewise." He said, again, out of formality.

"Now, Levi..." Erwin started. "I'm going to ask you some questions, I just want you to answer them honestly ok?"

Levi nodded.

"Good. Now, are you familiar with the raid that took place around 7:05 this morning?"

Levi was silent as if he was thinking.

Erwin waited.

A SWAT cop forced him to the ground; making the teen drop his backpack. "He asked you a question!"

Levi winced a little, and when he glanced back at the cop he could see his advisory from where he was. _"Shit...that's just great."_ He thought.

Erwin walked up to Levi and crouched. "I don't want to have to repeat myself young man..." He said.

Eren looked out the window, hearing what was going on, and saw the three policemen and Levi. _"Levi...no!"_ He thought.

Levi winced again at the tightened grip on his wrists. "Then don't. You're wasting your time." He says.

"So you're not going to answer any of my questions then?"

"I never said that."

"You never didn't say it either."

Levi was now silent in protest.

Eren raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Jaeger?"

"May I be excused please?"

"Yeah sure." The advisory teacher said as she signed a hall pass. She then handed him the pass.

"Thanks." The boy said before grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. He walked to the foyer and saw Levi and the three policemen outside. He went out to Levi and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Levi's eyes widened. "E-Eren!"

"Don't hurt him...please..." Eren begged.

Erwin looked at them. "Was he involved?" He asked.

"No!" Levi answered.

"Then what is he doing here; he should be in class."

"I don't know..."

Eren looked at Levi and saw that he wanted him to get inside so he stood.

The SWAT officer allowed Levi to stand.

Levi opened the door and nudged Eren inside and locked the door vigilantly and leaned against it.

"Levi!" Eren called desperately; his voice muffled by the glass.

Erwin had the SWAT cops stand behind him. "I can handle him from here." He whispered.

The SWAT cops nodded.

Levi gulped and he put his hands in his jacket pockets and found a pocket knife in each. " _I'll only use two…"_ He thinks.

Erwin put a hand on his baton. "Now, I'm going to ask my question one more time, and you're going to answer them. Ok?"

Levi remained silent.

"I'll take that as an "ok"..." He said before taking the baton off his belt loop and held it. "Are you familiar with the raid that took place around 7:05 this morning?"

Levi still remained silent.

The officer was becoming impatient with the teen.

Levi could see his growing impatience and persisted to remain speechless; a blank, distant look on his face.

Erwin took a step closer to the teen. "Answer me!" He growls.

Levi stood unflinching and clutched a pocket knife in each of his jacket pockets.

Erwin raised his baton to the boy and went to whack him with it.

Levi was quick to act and blocked the blow with his knives; which were both knocked away and broken.

Erwin's eyes widened. _"He's quick. I wonder who trained him to be like that..."_ He thought. He stared into the raven-haired teen's cobalt eyes. "I will ask you once more, answer me. The raid that took place at 7:05 this morning, do you know anything about it?"

Levi persisted to be silent still.

"Levi! You're making a big mistake!" Eren called from behind the doors.

"I would listen to him Levi; he seems to know what he's talking about." Erwin said in a low, intimidating tone.

" _It's pointless trying to get him to talk…"_ One of the SWAT cops thought.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Tell me what you know."

"All I know is that two people were able to break into a warehouse, that's it."

"Do you know their names?"

"No."

"Do you know how they got in?"

"They had help."

"From who?"

"I don't know, probably someone from the inside."

"I can see you're lying. Tell me the truth. How did the raiders get in?"

Levi gulped.

"I can see you're even scared now. So tell me now and I'll make you a deal."

Levi seemed very hesitant and his cobalt eyes showed his true fear.

Erwin saw his hesitation as an opening. "You can be honest, even though you should've just been upfront with us from the beginning...Levi." He says.

"I-it was me...I helped them…" Levi shakily says.

"How did you help them?"

Levi pulled out the leather kit of lock picks. "With this." He said handing it to the officer.

Erwin looked in the kit and saw the lock picks " _He's good with these; they don't even look cracked…"_ He thought. He tossed the kit to a SWAT officer. "Hold that for me please."

The officer nodded after he caught the leather kit.

"Now, I'll make you a deal…" Erwin started.

Levi gulped.

"I know how much you wanted to be on the police force when you were younger; I was a new recruit when you were a but a trainee. You're very skilled as I can see, so if you join the police force now, I won't arrest you."

The raven-haired teen's cobalt eyes widened. " _He'd let all six raids slide just for me to join the police force?!"_ He thought.

"So, what'll it be: joining the police force or prison?"

Levi felt his heart rate increase, but his face remained emotionless. "Fine...I'll join the police force."

Erwin smirked. "Good."

Levi picked his bag up and puts on his shoulders. He unlocked the door, but before he went inside he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him.

"You can come by later to get fitted for your uniform." A man said.

Levi nodded; not even turning to face the officer who stopped him. He went inside and was immediately hugged by Eren.

"Don't scare me like that; I thought you were gonna get arrested!" he said. he realized that he hadn't made any sort of motion since he got inside and looked at him. "L-Levi? Are you ok?"

Levi's eyes showed how shaken he truly was, but he said nothing.

Eren hugged him again.

"I was almost arrested…" Levi said; his voice rather shaky.

"I know, but now it's ok ." Eren said in a soothing voice.

Levi nodded and walked back to class with his emerald-eyed friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 4 - The First Police Officer to Prove the Captain Wrong

A few months after Levi agreed to join the police force; there was only a couple weeks left of school for him since he had met all his graduation requirements. He now sat in his office on a Saturday afternoon with a pile of finished paperwork on his desk. He sighed and leaned back. " _That work was too easy; I've had to do way more than that…"_ He thought before his eyes slowly shut. Just after shutting his eyes he heard his door burst open. One cobalt eye opened to a slit to see Erwin in the doorway. He sat up and his eyes opened. "Can I help you sir?"

"Why is that paperwork still not done?" The superior officer questioned.

"Oh it's done. It only took me half an hour. If you wanna give me a real task then I suggest you think harder." Levi sassed. He could've sworn he saw this superior's eye twitch slightly.

"For that you'll be cleaning the entire building after-hours."

Levi sighed internally. " _Is THAT the best you can do?"_ He thought. Levi nodded. "Fine by me." He said.

Erwin gave him a quick glare before walking over to his desk.

Levi raised an eyebrow at his superior. "Is there a problem sir?"

Erwin was scanning through Levi's finished work. "Hm...no. There's no problem at all…" " _He's fast with the paperwork; I wonder what kind of work he had to do before this, and to do it all correctly without a single mistake is remarkable."_ He thought.

"So is that it? Did you just wanna check on me and or my work?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I came to tell you that you have a test later on today at 2:45."

"Just me?"

"No, you and the others in your rank. It's a promotion test to see who goes to the next rank up."

"Oh ok."

Erwin smiled a little. "I also came to wish you luck."

Levi stood. "Thanks, but luck is for those who need it." He said before walking out of the office and down the hallway. He stopped in the main room; recognizing a certain brunette boy waiting for him.

The boy looked up from his phone and spotted him. "Levi!" he called.

Levi walked over to him and basically scooped him into his arms; spinning him around a little after. "Hey Eren. What're you doing here?" He says.

"I just thought I'd bring you something. I heard you had a test today so this will help get you ready." Eren said holding up a bag.

Levi set the boy down and gently took the bag. He opened it to look into it. He saw he had brought him his favorite lunch and smiled. "Thanks." He softly says.

"No problem." Eren said as he smiled back.

Levi kissed his head. "I need to get ready for my test. I'll see ya later ok?"

"Ok. See ya." Eren said before kissing Levi's cheek and walking out.

"How in hell did you get a boy like that?" Erwin asked.

Levi turned. "He's been my friend for a while and I grew to like him. Now if you'll excuse me..." Levi said before walking to his office.

Erwin watched him walk away. _"Huh...who knew he had such a nice guy side."_ He thought.

Levi set the bag down on his desk and shut the door. He sighed. _"Erwin better not get on my nerves about this."_ He thought. He opened the bag and quietly ate his lunch.

~Time Skip~

Erwin sat in his office still pondering how an ex-criminal was able to get a good-boy like Eren. _"How the hell would he like him? Is it his amazing looks? His attitude?"_ He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Mike walked in. "Sir, we're ready to start the testing."

"Is everyone who's taking it outside?"

"Everyone but Ackerman."

"You wait outside, I'll get Ackerman."

Mike nodded and walked out back to the testing ground.

Erwin walked down the hall to Levi's office and knocked.

"What?" Levi called from behind the door; his voice muffled.

Erwin sighed. "Forgetting something rookie?" He called through the door.

Levi thought for a minute and then his eyes widened. "Shit!" He said as he got up and quickly opened the door and pushed past Erwin to get out back and the testing area.

Erwin followed close behind after shutting the rookie's office door. Once he stepped outside he cleared his throat to give orders.

"Everyone who is scheduled to take the promotion test is present sir." Mike said.

"Good." Erwin said as he walked to the line of rookies. "Alright, you scrubs are about to start your test to see who gets promoted to the title of Corporal, but there will be one of you with the best performance who will be promoted to Lance Corporal. " He said. He stopped in front of Levi. "You especially, Ackerman, won't be that one person. You probably won't even pass this test." He said getting into the raven-haired teen's face; looking so sure of his accusation.

Levi snorted, but said nothing.

"Alright then! When I give the signal, you will all start this obstacle coarse." Erwin said. He glanced at Levi and then continued to walk the length of the line. He stopped at the end of the line and was handed a starting gun. "On your mark…" He started.

Levi and the rest of the rookies readied themselves.

"Get set…" Smith continued.

" _Just give the signal already!"_ Levi yelled in his mind.

Erwin fired the gun and watched as the rookies took off; Levi taking the pack of them by storm. He blinked a couple times. " _H-he's fast. I guess all those raids and running left him some practice. He just might be the first to prove me wrong."_ He thought as he continued to watch.

Levi ran by a gun station and grabbed all he needed in a flash; not even stopping to load his guns.

The other rookies had to stop and load their guns since they didn't have the same gun training Levi did when he was younger.

Erwin watched in awe as Levi loaded the two pistols as he ran.

As the cobalt-eyed teen ran, he easily hit the center of each target.

" _Wow...he's amazing…"_ Erwin thought.

Levi reloaded and shot another round of shots at another set of targets, again, hitting them dead center.

Mike walked up next to Erwin. "He has a lot of promise as a police officer ya know Smith, he could prove you wrong." He whispered.

"I know…" Erwin said; not showing any emotion whatsoever.

Levi quickly put his guns in their respective holsters, at his upper torso, and continued running to the next obstacle.

The other rookies seemed to be a day behind him at the pace he was going at.

The raven-haired teen grabbed a rope and swung across a pit; hitting the ground running, he continued to a tall wall. He grabbed one of the ropes that hung limp against the wall and climbed up; he couldn't help but remember what his uncle told him as it all just came flooding back into his mind.

~Time Skip~

Levi now sat waiting for the other rookies to finish. He looked at Erwin and smirked. " _Looks like I'm the first one to prove you wrong huh Erwin?"_ He thought. He stood and the other rookies finished.

Erwin cleared his throat and walked along the line of rookies. "Well, it seems I was wrong, for the first time..." He said stopping in front of Levi yet again. "Mr. Ackerman..."

"Yes sir?"

"You have proven yourself worthy of the title Lance Corporal. As for your point, it's been proven..." He said.

" _Damn right it was proven…"_ Levi thinks as Erwin continues to walk down the line of rookies.

"I was pleased with what I saw from all of you. Though, your performance was not good enough to get you all a promotion so I will meet with the rookies who are getting the promotion." Erwin finished. He stopped by Mike. "You guys are dismissed." He said before talking to Mike about something.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 5 - The Similarity Between Ackerman and Jaeger

Levi was the first to walk inside; he might've heard his name being called, but he ignored it and went to his office. _"I need to let Eren know how it went."_ He thought. He went into his office and shut the door. He sat at his desk and picked up his cell phone; only to see he had a voicemail. "What the..." He said to himself. He played the message on speaker:

 _"Levi! It's Eren, I-I don't know how much time I have but-"_ Eren started to say; there was a couple gunshots in the background. He yelped. _"If I'm gonna die I want you to know that I love you...I always will..."_ The line then started to go dead with more gunshots in the background. Then the line finally went dead.

Levi's eyes widened. _"Eren!"_ He thought as he quickly grabbed his stuff. He then opened the door to see Erwin, but instead of saying anything he pushed past him and hurriedly made his way to the door.

"Levi!" Erwin called.

Levi ignored the call once again and ran to Eren's house. _"Don't be dead, please god no..."_ He thought as he ran to the front door of Eren's house. He saw it was broken down and the inside was trashed. He took his guns out and cautiously walked inside.

Erwin had tried to follow him, but had soon lost him. _"He's too fast..."_ He thought.

The raven-haired teen stepped over debris and made his way into a hallway. He heard whimpering from a closet and opened the closet door to find a scared and disheveled Eren. "Eren..." He said in a hushed tone. He put his guns in their holsters and picked him up. He looked so relieved that he wasn't dead. "Are you hurt?" He asked; his eyes full of concern.

Eren shook his head. "No, but that guy will be back any minute." He said; he was shaking out of fear in Levi's arms.

Levi held him close. "I won't let him hurt you. As an officer I can protect you."

Eren nodded. "O-ok, but be careful Levi; he's very violent..."

"I figured as much." The officer said. He heard boots shuffling through the wrecked home and looked toward where the noise was coming from.

"He's back..." Eren whispered; he looked very scared even though Levi was there.

"I'll handle him." He said as he set the brunette boy down on his feet. He took his guns out again and his near the wall.

The criminal walked into the hall, but saw no one. "Come out you little shit!" He said.

Levi had him get close to the wall.

Eren looked terrified, but he tried to be strong.

The criminal walked more towards where they hid. "I know you're still here." He called.

Levi readied his guns as he heard the criminal coming closer.

The man walked around the corner and froze in his tracks when he saw Levi.

"Don't you dare make another move." He threatened. He walked toward the criminal with his guns pointed at him. "You're under arrest. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." Levi said as he put his guns away and put handcuffs on the man's wrists; making sure they were tight enough.

The man winced.

Eren stood against the opposite wall, in plain sight, shaking.

Levi forced the man to his knees and turned his radio on. "Captain..." He said.

The radio fizzed a little then someone was heard on the other line. _"Go for Captain."_ A man said.

"I'm gonna need a car."

 _"Something happen Lance Corporal?"_ The man asked.

"Someone broke into Eren's house and killed his parents. I have him on his knees in cuffs. All I need now is a car to get him to the station." Levi said in a very serious tone.

 _"I'm on my way, and it's Eren's house yes?"_

"Yeah. We'll be waiting outside for you, so don't be late."

 _"You got it."_ The man said before the radio fizzed one last time.

Levi turned his radio off and lifted the man to his feet. "Get up!" He snaps.

The criminal grunted.

Eren wasn't sure if he should follow so he stayed where he was.

"I'll be right back Eren, just stay there." Levi said; sounding more gentle than before.

Eren nodded.

The raven-haired police officer shoved the cuffed man to move and walked him outside.

Erwin pulled up at the sidewalk in front of Levi and the criminal.

"Didn't waste any time did ya?" Levi asked as he put the criminal in the back seat.

"Didn't wanna keep you waiting." Erwin started with a smirk. "I know how much you hate that." He continued.

"Yeah yeah...I want you to take him down to the station for me. I need to take care of Eren."

The blonde man nodded. "Sure thing. See you back at the station, I need to talk to you when I see you there by the way." He said before driving off.

Levi stood back and turned to go inside. _"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about..."_ He thought. He walked inside and found Eren sitting by his parents; tears in his eyes and his hair mostly covering his face. When he saw this, all he could think about was the riot at least 8 years ago; he sat in the same position as Eren. He sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I know how this must feel..." He whispered.

Eren buried his face in Levi's neck. "How do you know?" He asked; his voice slightly muffled.

"At least 8 years ago, my parents were killed in a mass riot. I was only 10 years old…"

Something clicked in the brunette teen's mind when he heard about this, and his eyes widened. He lifted his head from Levi's neck. "R-really?" He asks in surprise. " _I heard about that riot. Five officers died, and his parents were two of the five!"_ He thinks.

Levi nodded, but said nothing.

The two then smiled a little at each other out of the thought of nice it felt to actually talk to someone about this.

Levi leaned into Eren and pressed their lips together softly.

Eren put his arms around his neck and kissed back.

The raven-haired officer picked Eren up in his arms as soon as their lips parted. "Let's get you outta here."

"Where am I going to stay?"

"At my house. You can stay there as long as you want to."

Eren smiled and hugged his boyfriend's neck. "Thanks Levi."

"It's no problem." Levi said with a gentle smile.

Levi walked out of the house with the brunette boy in his arms. He then walked to his house and got inside.

Eren looked around as Levi set him down on the couch. "Nice place." He said.

"Thanks, it belonged to my parents." Levi said as he took his phone out.

"What ya doing?"

"Calling my superior to let him know I'm not coming back in."

"I don't wanna be an inconvenience Levi..."

"You're not. I'd rather be here with you than at the station anyway."

"O-ok...if you say so." Eren said.

Levi pressed a key on his phone and waited for it to ring.

 _"Hello?"_

"Captain, it's Ackerman."

 _"Levi, how come you're not here?"_

"I wanted to stay with Eren because I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

 _"You remember what I said earlier right? I wanted to talk to you when you got here, and you're not here..."_

"Yeah yeah, I remember sir, but I think my boyfriend's safety comes first."

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end. _"Fine...but when you_ _ **do**_ _come back to the station, I wanna talk to you."_

"Ok."

 _"And don't forget you still have to clean the entire building."_

 _"Shit I forgot about that..."_ Levi thought. "Of course..." He said.

 _"I'll see you at lock-up time Corporal."_

"Yeah, see ya..." He said before hanging up.

Eren looked at him. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go clean the entire building at lock-up time..."

"I can come if you wanna go now."

Levi smiled a little. "Ok." He said before the two left for the police station.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 6 - The Talk and Late-Night Cleaning

Levi and Eren walked into the building and almost immediately spotted Erwin.

 _"Great..."_ Levi thought as he and Eren approached the blonde man.

"Good to see you decided to show up Corporal."

Levi simply nodded.

"I need to see you in my office, Petra can keep Eren company." He said as he walked toward his office.

Petra walked over and smiled. "I would be Petra. Nice to meet you Eren." The girl said with a sweet smile.

Eren returned the smile and looked at Levi. "I think I'll be fine. You go."

Levi nodded and followed Erwin to his office. He fixed his vest as he walked down the hall.

Erwin stopped at his office door and opened it. "After you." He said politely.

"Thank you." Levi said with a quick smile before he walked into the office and sat in one of the chairs.

Erwin walked in and shut the door behind him; though, he vigilantly locked it. He then walked over to his desk and sat down.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about sir?" Levi asked formally.

"You don't have to address me with that kind of formality Levi. Not now that is..."

The raven-haired officer looked a little confused. "W-what're you talking about Erwin?" He asked; sitting up straighter than ever.

"You can relax Levi..." Erwin started.

Levi leaned back.

"Now, I wanted to ask you where you got your training because out of all the cadets who took that test, you were by far the most experienced and efficient, it seemed." The blonde-haired man finished.

"My uncle taught me all that I know." Levi said.

"Was he an officer at one point?"

"Not that I know of."

"I see..."

"Why is something wrong?"

"No, no. Why would you think that? Everything is fine."

"I was just asking a question, but if there's nothing wrong then ok."

Erwin stood. "There is something on my mind that I want to talk about with you however, Corporal."

Levi looked a little curiously at him. "What is it?" He asked as Erwin walked around his desk.

"It has to do with someone I find interesting, enthralling if you will."

"Ok, describe the person to me."

"He's a little shorter than me, he has dark hair, eyes that seem to have a pastel-ish yet metal like color to them, he has many sides to his personality, he's skilled, he has skin that's somewhere between pale and tan, but mostly tan..." Erwin said before trailing off.

Levi had been trying to match the description to a face and a name, but nothing was coming to his head. "I can't think of this person..." He says.

Erwin smirked before handing him a mirror. "I figured you'd say that. Try looking in the mirror every once in awhile; you'd know you beautiful you are." He said in a slightly seductive tone.

A pink-ish tint spread across Levi's face as his eyes widened a little. "W-what?!" He stuttered. He placed the mirror on the desk. "S-sir...I-I uh…" He started to say but he stopped himself.

Erwin couldn't help but smirk more at Levi's reaction. "What's wrong? Have you ever been told that before?"

"N-no sir...I-I haven't... " Levi stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering so much? You nervous or something?" Erwin asked.

"No I just thought you wanted to talk about something more serious instead of this."

"Something more serious? Like what?" The blonde man asked with a smirk.

"I-I dunno..." The raven-haired teen stuttered again. "L-look, if this was all you wanted to say then I think I'm going to excuse myself." He said as he stood. He walked over to the door and tried the handle; unknowing to the fact that it was locked.

In the seconds it took Levi to figure out that the door was locked, Erwin had already made his way over to the young officer.

Levi turned; not expecting his superior to be behind him and jumped.

Erwin leaned closer to the young Corporal; pinning him to the door, and pressed his lips against his subordinate's.

Levi's eyes widened. " _This can't be happening!"_ He thought as he tried to break away from Erwin.

Erwin moved closer after breaking the kiss. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned yet seductive tone.

"I-I don't like you like you like me Erwin...I have someone else that I like that way." Levi said truthfully; his voice a little shaky. He gulped and, again, tried to break away from Erwin.

"You know you can't break away right Levi? I have you right where I want you." Erwin said.

Something in Levi snapped; he wasn't going to be a victim, not ever again; losing his parents was one thing, but this time he would do something. He quickly raised his leg and kicked Erwin away.

Erwin landed in a chair; he looked surprised at his subordinate.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the blonde officer. "Don't. Do that. Again." He said with malice. He unlocked the door and left.

Erwin stood. " _Maybe I did go a bit far…"_ He thought.

Levi walked into the lobby and spotted Eren.

Eren was talking with Petra when he looked at the doorway. When he saw Levi and smiled.

Levi walked over to Eren. "Hey. We can go to my office now if you want to."

Eren smiled. "Sounds good to me." He said before looking at Petra. "It was nice talking to you Petra."

"Yeah, you too." The girl said before getting up. She walked over to one of her coworkers and was handed a folder.

Levi led Eren to his office; trying to be as cautious as possible when he passed by Erwin's office.

The brunette teen could see the slight unnerve and fear in Levi's eyes. " _Something happened…"_ He thought.

Levi opened his office door and let Eren walk in first.

Eren nodded in thanks and walked into the Corporal's office. He sat in one of the chairs in front of Levi's desk and looked at him.

Levi closed his office door, walked over to his chair, and sat down.

"Something happened between you and Erwin, I know something happened so tell me, and don't try to say it was nothing." Eren said looking into Levi's cobalt eyes.

Levi sighed. "He kissed me…"

Eren looked a little shocked. "He did?!"

Levi nodded.

Eren got up and went over to him and sat on his lap. "What if I did something to make this better?" He asked.

Levi smiled a little. "How 'bout a kiss from you?" He asked.

Eren laughed a little before leaning into Levi; their lips softly meeting.

Levi put his arms around Eren's waist as he deepened the kiss, but for some reason after what Erwin did he felt as if something was missing in the kiss.

Eren smiled at Levi and leaned against him. " _Something about our kiss seemed different from my past relationships; I just can't figure out what it is…"_ He thought.

"I should get to cleaning the building; the others are probably leaving by now, but you can relax in here." Levi said.

Eren nodded.

Levi rolled his sleeves up and walked out into the hall. He went to cleaning the building as he was told.

Erwin walked out of his office after some time to think about his previous actions toward Levi. He spotted the raven-haired officer cleaning the building as he was told to. He walked over to his subordinate. "Levi…" He started.

Levi stopped upon hearing Erwin and turned seeing his superior. He froze. "E-Erwin…" He said nervously.

"Look, Levi, I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. I went too far…"

Levi relaxed. "I accept your apology sir, but next time you need to think things through." He said before getting back to cleaning.

Erwin nodded and leaned against a wall as he watched Levi clean; it was as if he'd done it a thousand times he was so fast and efficient with his work. Though after awhile of watching, Erwin's sky blue eyes seemed to wander on Levi's figure.

~Time Skip~

Eren had fallen asleep in a chair waiting for Levi to come back.

Levi sighed and looked around at his finished work; the building was spotless and seemed to shine slightly, even the tile floor looked brand new with it's shiny, reflective surface. He walked over to a utility closet and put the cleaning tools away. He tossed his bandanas into a hamper that hung in the closet before shutting it. He jumped a little when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He slightly leaned back against the taller, bulkier frame behind him.

"Done cleaning for the night Corporal?" Erwin asked in a low tone.

Levi gulped in slight nervousness. "Y-yeah, I am…" He said.

"Shhh calm down Levi, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to." He said in a soothing whisper.

Levi sighed in slight relief through his nose.

"Did you wanna come back to my office so we can talk about your new responsibilities as Lance Corporal?" Erwin asked.

"I think I know what I have to do sir…" Levi said.

"You think, but I can clarify any uncertainties you might have."

Levi thought about it for a minute before responding with a shrug. "Alright then."

Erwin smiled gently and led the young Corporal to his office.

~Time Skip~

After a while of talking, Levi stood. "Well, I should be heading home; it's late and Eren is probably asleep…" He said with a sigh.

"Ok, well maybe tomorrow morning you can come by my office again…" Erwin said.

Levi nodded and went to leave, but Erwin stopped him.

Erwin spun Levi around so they were facing each other and gently pressed their lips together. He slowly backed him into the door with his arms around the small of his back.

Levi's face reddened before he broke the kiss out of nervousness.

Erwin looked a little worried. "Is something wrong Levi?" He asked.

"I can't do this; I have a boyfriend already…" He said sounding a little sad about what he just said.

"He's probably gonna end up cheating on you ya know…" Erwin said as he walked over to his desk.

"And if and when that ever happens I know who I can count on right?" Levi asked.

"Of course Levi, as your superior and friend, you can always come to me if you need anything." Erwin said before getting his things together. "I'll even give you and Eren a ride home." He said putting his jacket on.

Levi smiled and little before opening the door. "Thanks…" He muttered before going to his office to get Eren and his things and the night officers came in for duty. He gently shook Eren and whispered to him. "Eren...wake up; it's time to go."

Eren sat up and looked at him sleepily. "Already?" He asked.

Levi nodded. "Yeah, c'mon we're getting a ride to my place." He said.

"Who's driving?" Eren asked yawning.

"Erwin…" Levi said; almost muttering it.

Eren looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?!"

"Oh calm down, he apologized for his behavior so quit acting so jealous." He said as he put his hoodie on; it had his title under his last name on the left peck and the name of the police station on a gold badge on the back.

Eren huffed at him.

Levi walked out into the hall with him and saw Erwin waiting at the front door.

Erwin smiled a little and walked out to his car with them.

Eren didn't look happy as he got in the back seat.

Levi tried to ignore the fact that he was being stared down as he got in the passenger seat.

Erwin got in the driver's seat and started the car. He buckled in and made sure Eren and Levi did the same before pulling out of the parking lot.

Eren was silent for the entire drive.

Levi opened his window and let the wind brush across his face; his hair blowing back.

~Time Skip~

Erwin pulls into the driveway at Levi's house. "Here we are…" He said; he didn't want Levi to leave, but he knew Eren didn't like him so he kept his thoughts to himself as both Levi and Eren got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Levi said.

"No problem Corporal." Erwin said before backing out of the driveway to head home himself.

Levi walked up to the front door with Eren and unlocked the door.

Eren glanced at Levi with a small glare.

Levi ignored the glare Eren was giving him and went inside. "You can either stay in the spare room or my room, either way I'm going to bed…" Levi said; his voice making it clear he was exhausted.

Eren decided to go to the spare room and called a friend of his.

Levi changed into a pair of sweatpants and got into bed. He couldn't get what Erwin said about Eren out of his head. " _He wouldn't cheat on me...would he?"_ He thought. His eyes slowly closed and he started falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 7 - Some Things Most People Don't Deserve

The next morning Levi woke up with sweat covering his face. He looked around frantically before figuring out he had just been dreaming. He breathed a sigh of relief. " _It was just a dream…"_ He thought. He got out of bed and washed his face. He pulled a muscle shirt on and walked out into the hall; only to spot a note taped to his door. " _What the…?"_ He thought as he took the piece of paper off his door to read.

~Levi,

I went out for a bit and didn't wanna wake you, but I'll be back later.

-Eren.

Levi sighed and walked downstairs. He spotted something that wasn't his on the coffee table in the living room: a small purse. Levi began to have his suspicions. " _No...this...this isn't what I think it is…"_ He thought. He set the purse down where he found it and went to walk into the kitchen to just put that thought off till later, but he stopped when he looked out the window. He saw Eren walking up to the front door with a girl. " _Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…"_ He thought. He sighed and walked back up to his room to change for work. He heard the front door open and shut as he got dressed. Once he was dressed he walked out into the hallway adjusting his fingerless gloves.

"Oh...L-Levi I thought you left for work already…" Eren stammered.

"No, I basically just woke up. I'm going to work, but you're staying here since I see you have someone else to stay with you…" He said coldly; his voice giving hints that he knew what was going on and was frankly hurt by it. He walked by Eren and his lady-friend. "Just don't make a mess of my house or you're cleaning it." He said in low voice. He grabbed his keys and walked out to the car that was now waiting for him.

Eren watched as Levi got in the car; unable to see who the driver was. " _Does he know?"_ He thought a he continued to watch the car as it drove off.

Levi leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong Corporal?" Erwin asked as he concentrated on the road.

"I think Eren might be cheating on me…" The raven-haired officer said with a sigh in his voice.

"No…"

"Yeah, I found a purse on my coffee table this morning, and just before I left the house Eren brought some girl in the house and was walking to the guest room with her. He said he thought I had already left for work…" Levi said; running his fingers through his hair gently. He looked out the window. "You were right…" He muttered.

Erwin glanced at Levi, and even though he couldn't see his face he knew he was hurt. "I'm so sorry Levi. No one like you should have to go through something like this…" He said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Levi was silent.

Erwin unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to him a little. "Levi look at me…" He said.

Levi turned to him; his eyes showing his sadness, betrayal, and a little bit of anger.

"I can't say I've been through this, mainly because I haven't, but I want to help you any way I can." He said softly.

Levi nodded and the two of them get out of the car.

They walked inside and towards the offices.

"Did you wanna talk about it, or did you just want some space?" Erwin asked his subordinate.

Levi shook his head. "I don't wanna be alone, but I don't wanna talk about it either…" He said.

Erwin nodded and walked to his office with Levi.

Levi sat in a chair in Erwin's office and sighed.

Erwin shut the door and went over to him. He gently pulled him onto his lap as he sat down in his chair.

Levi just kinda leaned against him without so much as an argument or protest.

" _Wow...he's really broken."_ Erwin thought.

Levi heard his cell phone ring and took it out. He looked at the number, but instead of picking up he put it on the desk.

"Eren?" Erwin asks.  
Levi simply nods and hides his face in Erwin's chest.

Erwin gently picks up the phone and holds it to Levi. "You should at least answer it…" He softly says.

Levi sighs and takes the phone from him to answer it. "Hello?"

" _Levi? It's Eren…"_

"What do you want? Done playing with your whore so now you want me?" He asks coldly.

" _Look, I know you're hurt, but can you please come back?"_ He asks.

"No, I'm at work and I'm done playing stupid so you can play around with women. I'd rather you and your little girlfriend go find somewhere else to stay…" He says; his voice cracking a couple times.

" _Levi please don't do this…"_ Eren pleads.

"If you wanna cheat on me then go ahead, but not in my own house; either you leave or I will make you." Levi says; his anger starting to surface.

There was silence on the other end.

Levi sighs and hangs up. "That was a waste of my time…" He mutters as he places his phone on Erwin's desk.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 8 - Sewing the Patchwork

It had been a couple weeks after Levi found out Eren was cheating on him and, to add to that, he had pretty much just graduated high school; even after he had kicked Eren out of the house, his mood seemed to worsen everyday, and he had been inconsistent with showing up to work.

Erwin was starting to really get worried about Levi and went to go see if he was home since he hadn't shown up for work that day. When he gets to Levi's house he knocks on the front door.

Levi answers the door; his hair was a mess and his eyes were pink around the edges with small bags under them as if he had been crying and hadn't gotten any sleep.

"L-Levi?! You look awful…" Erwin says; he looked shocked.

"I feel as shitty as I look then…" He says as he lets Erwin into the house; it was still clean, but not as clean as it normally was.

Erwin shuts the door and looks at Levi. "Everyone at the office is worried…" He starts.

"As if I give a damn..." Levi says.

"Everyone at the office including me. In fact, I'm the most worried about you of our entire building…"

Levi looked him. "I don't need anyone to fucking worry about me!" He snaps, but he then looks down sighing. "Sorry…" He mutters.

"Don't be sorry Levi, just let me help you...please…"

Levi sighs and leans against a wall running his fingers through his hair. "How are you supposed to help me when I can't even help myself?" He asks as tears formed at his eyes.

Erwin hated seeing Levi like this so he moves closer to him and wiped the tears away. He then leans down a little and kisses him softly.

Levi's eyes widened a little before they slowly shut and the tears came back only to fall from his eyes.

Erwin gets even closer to Levi and deepens the kiss as he gently pins him to the wall.

Levi blushes and puts his arms around his superior's neck as they kiss. _"I knew this felt so right for some reason..."_ He thinks.

The kiss was broken by the sound of pounding at the door.

"Did you happen to invite Eren back?" Erwin asks.

"No, I don't care for that cheating son of a bitch..." Levi says as he goes to the door; he had a pocket knife attached to his pocket. He opens the door and sees Eren standing on the front step; he didn't look one bit happy. "What do you want?" He asks.

"Who's here besides you Levi?" Eren questions.

"Erwin, he came to check up on me. Why do you care?" Levi says.

Eren growled a little. "Were you two doing anything else?" He asks.

"Why do you even fucking care?! You cheated on me you bastard!" Levi sounding both hurt and enraged.

Erwin stood behind him now just in case things between them got bad.

"Mikasa was just over to pick something up from me Levi." Eren says trying to cover up what he did.

Levi scoffed. "Yeah right..." He says lowly.

Eren gulps. "So you don't believe me huh?"

"Absolutely not." Levi growls.

Eren forcefully grabs Levi's wrist and yanks him outside.

Levi winces from Eren's tight grip. "Let go of me damn it!" He snaps.

Erwin gets Levi free and has him stand in the doorway. "You obviously don't love Levi enough to know when your relationship ended. It ended when you cheated on him and that's that. Now, either I can arrest you or you can leave without a fight." He says.

Levi rubs his now reddened wrist. " _Shit...when did he get to be so forceful?"_ He thinks.

Eren decides to walk away. "This isn't over…" He lowly says.

Erwin glares at him before walking back over to Levi. "Are you ok Corporal?"

"Yeah, I just never knew he could be so forceful…" Levi says as he keeps rubbing his wrist.

Erwin gently lifted Levi's wrist and kisses it.

Levi blushes.

Erwin lets Levi's wrist go and has him go inside.

Levi sighs and leans against Erwin's chest after the door was shut. "Thank you…" He mutters.

Erwin puts his arms around Levi's waist. "No problem Levi." He softly says.

Levi sighs. "I'm guessing you want me to go with you to the station now huh?" He asks.

"No, you're not in any condition to work right now."

"I can work in any "condition"; I've been trained." Levi says.

"Trained by who?"

"My uncle, remember? I told you that he taught me everything he knows."

"Oh yeah...I guess you did say that huh..." Erwin says with a slight sheepish smile.

Levi smirks a little and playfully punches his arm.

Erwin chuckles a little and he looks at Levi's hair. "Want me to fix your hair?" He asks.

Levi runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I guess." He says.

Erwin smiles gently and takes him into the bathroom to trim his hair.

~Time Skip~

Erwin brushes Levi's shoulders of the hair that fell and cleans up the floor. "There, all finished." He says.

Levi gets his hair wet to rinse all the hair that didn't fall out.

Erwin got a towel for him and held it out to him when he was finished.

Levi gently took the towel and dried his hair. "Thanks." He says with a gentle smile.

Erwin smiles gently back and kisses Levi's cheek.

Levi puts the towel in the hamper since the rest of the hairs came out onto it.

Erwin puts his arms around him. "Well, did you wanna clean the house?" He asks.

Levi smiles a little more. "You know how much I'd love that." He says.

Erwin smiles and gets Levi's cleaning stuff out of a closet. He hands some of the stuff to him and keeps some of them so he can help.

~Time Skip~

Levi gently pulled his bandanna down so that it sat on his neck.

The house seemed to really shine as Levi and Erwin put the cleaning stuff away.

"Much better..." Levi mutters with a small smile.

Erwin puts his arms around Levi's waist from behind. "You always looked better when you smile." He says in a seductive tone.

Levi blushes and leans into him. "Stop saying that..." He says looking rather embarrassed.

"But it's true. You have a gorgeous smile."

Levi looks up at him. "You're too nice to me..." He says softly.

"And it's just you that I am going to be this nice to."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're really the only one who deserves it, that and my respect..." Erwin says as he lets go. "Now get dressed, we have a job to do..."

"A job? What are you talking about?" Levi asks.

"It's another reason why I came here. I need my Lance Corporal for this job. We're doing a drug bust on a warehouse, and I need you."

Levi nods. "I'll be quick then." He says before quickly going upstairs to his room to change into his riot cop uniform.

Erwin waited for him by the door.

Levi comes back minutes later tightening his gun holsters that were under his unzipped vest.

"I missed seeing you like that Lance Corporal Ackerman." Erwin says in a soft, low tone, but still held his formality.

Levi smiled gently. "Let's get going." He says.

Erwin nods and walks out to the car with Levi.

Levi locks his door and quickly catches up with him to get in the passenger side.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 9 - The Drug Bust

Erwin parked a block away and gets out with Levi. "Now, we need to be extremely careful with this; there can't be any screw ups here. And say nothing about the wire in case you have to do some undercover work." He whispers.

Levi nods and loads readies his guns after zipping his vest up.

They get to the warehouse entrance and stand on opposite sides of the door.

Erwin looks at Levi. "You go in first since you've been trained to handle these people and remember to sneak in; don't let yourself be seen unless you know what you're doing." He whispers in a very hushed tone that only Levi could hear.

Levi nods and sneaks in. When he sees the assailants he puts his guns away and hesitantly walks over to them. "Sorry I'm late..." He mutters.

They all look at him. "Undercover are we?" One asks.

"You could say that yes." Levi says.

There were a few men that chuckled a little. "That's our Rivaille." One says.

Levi walks a little closer. "So, what's on the market?" He asks.

"Just our usual gold mine." The leader jokes.

Meanwhile outside, Erwin listened to their conversation through a headset that heard whatever Levi's wire picked up. " _Very convincing, good job Levi."_ He thinks.

Levi leans against a stack of large crates. "So who's buying this stuff this time?" He asks.

"A very rich man, but he never mentioned his name." The leader says.

Levi nods. "I see…"

"You've been quite curious haven't you?"

"Is there anything wrong with that? I **have** been trying not to get arrested so I've had to lay low for a while; I figured I'd ask to get filled in."

"Ah, I see." The leader says smirking a little. "I missed you ya know Rivaille…" He says as he approaches Levi.

Levi gulps a little. "How could you have missed me?"

"You went off the radar for months maybe even years I dunno how long it was, but we used to be so close, don't you remember?"

"Vaguely, but yes…"

"I still have the same feelings for you as before ya know…"

"W-what?"

"You heard me correctly Rivaille."

"S-sir...no disrespect, but I don't have those same feelings anymore…"

"How come? Is there someone else?!"

Levi looked away a little since the man was getting too close and remained silent.

"So there is someone else...who is it?"

Levi still remained silent.

Just then from the back of the warehouse, a tall gentleman walked over to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I've come for what we agreed on."

The leader stands up tall and nods. "Of course sir, the two big crates are the two we promised you'd give us $500,000 for." He says.

The man hands him a big suitcase. "This should cover it then." He says.

"Rivaille take the suitcase while I give our customer his goods." The leader says.

Levi nods and gently takes the case from him and watched the other to with now frayed nerves. " _That was almost really bad…"_ He thinks.

Erwin saw the reinforcements arrive and sighs in relief. " _Just in time…"_ He thinks. He joins the reinforcements and has them in a ready position to go in.

The man smiles. "These are perfect thank you very much." He says.

The leader nods. "Not at all sir, now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to question since I wanted to finish our deal first."

The man nods. "Of course, do take your time." He says.

The leader nods and walk back over to Levi. "I want a direct answer Rivaille. Who is it?!" He demanded.

Something in Levi snaps just as Erwin gave the signal to go in. He pulls his guns out and points them at the leader of the group; he was done taking this from the taller man. "I will **not** stand for this anymore! I don't have to tell you who I like, I don't have to follow your orders, and I most certainly am **not** a criminal anymore!" He says just as the other police officers come in.

The leader turns and his eyes narrow. "Huh...look who decided to show up."

"They got here because I wasn't alone…" Levi starts before showing the man the wire he was wearing.

"You were wearing a wire the entire time?! I thought we had something!"

"I'm not stupid enough not to wear one. As for what we had, We did have something, but it ended a long time ago when I got taken down for the warehouse break-in the day I 'went off the radar'..." Levi says as he takes the wire off. He then fixes his shirt and vest; keeping one gun pointed at the man.

" _He's making it so I can't take him hostage...smart Rivaille, very smart…"_ The leader thinks.

"And by the way, my name isn't Rivaille. It's Levi. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman."

"Lance Corporal?! I knew you had weapons and you carried them around, but since when were you an actual cop?!"

"Since the day I 'went off the radar'; I've been a police officer and I'm soon going to either become a Riot Cop or a SWAT cop." Levi says; his words seemed to distract the other man since Erwin was able to put cuffs on him.

"Nice work Corporal, very convincing and effective." Erwin says as the other officers cuff the other assailants and even the buyer of the drugs.

Levi puts his guns away and takes a deep breath.

"How did you know to do all that?" An officer asks Levi as she walks up to him. She takes her helmet off and it turned out to be Petra.

"I used to work with them so it was, at least for me, common sense that I would act as if I was only under cover as a police officer." Levi says.

"It was brilliant!" Petra marveled.

Levi chuckles a little. "Thanks Petra." He says as he watches the assailants and buyer get put in police cars.

Erwin walks over to them and puts a hand on the back of Levi's neck as Petra went to meet with her other comrades. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asks in a hushed yet concerned tone.

Levi nods. "I-I'm fine, just a little shaken up I guess…" He says.

"How shaken exactly?"

"Not really shaken much, but enough to make me a little jumpy."

Erwin thought for a moment. "Maybe when we get back to the station I can help you calm down." He says into Levi's ear.

Levi got goosebumps from that and blushes a little. "D-don't say it like that." He stammers.

Erwin let out a low airy chuckle that only Levi could hear since he pretty much did it in his ear. "C'mon, let's go back to the station while the others finish up here." He says before leading Levi to his car.

Levi simply nods and doesn't protest against being led.

Erwin opens the passenger side door for the younger officer.


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 10 - Calm After the Storm

Erwin parks in the police station parking lot and turns off the car. He gets out and went to open the passenger side door but sees that Levi had gotten out already.

Levi closes the passenger side door behind him and looks at him.

Erwin smiles gently and locks the car before they head inside.

Levi stretches a little and sighs through his nose.

"Long day I suppose?" Erwin asks.

Levi nods. "Yeah…"

"Then allow me to help you relax a little." Erwin says as he gently takes his hand once again and leads him to his office.

The raven-haired officer blushes a little and doesn't argue.

Erwin unlocks his office door and lets Levi walk in first.

Levi sits in one of the chairs. " _Just like the first time I was in here…"_ He thinks.

Erwin walks over and sits in his chair. He then pats his lap when he looks at Levi. "Come sit with me." He says.

Levi gets up and hesitantly walks over to him.

Erwin gently pulls him into his lap and kisses his cheek. "You're very tense Corporal; just relax." He says soothingly.

Levi nods and leans into him. he sighs a little and closes his eyes. "To be honest I never thought I'd still be able to act under my criminal alias…" He mutters.

"You were really incredible back there; I thought, for a moment, that you had actually gone back to your criminal ways and that you were just using your police officer title to cover it up, but I figured you wouldn't do that." Erwin says with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Then again, I pretty much scared it out of you when I confronted you during school didn't I? You were a fighter though." He teased.

Levi chuckles a little. "Yeah pretty much…"

Erwin smiles gently and turns Levi's head so that their eyes would meet and kisses him.

Levi kisses back and puts his arms around his superior's neck.

Erwin puts his arms around Levi's waist and kept him as close as possible.

Levi gently breaks the kiss and looks into Erwin's deep blue eyes.

"I love you...Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman…" Erwin says.

" _Why did he just address me as my full title?"_ Levi wonders. "I-I love you too…" He says.

Erwin smiles gently.

"I just have one question…"

"Ask away."

"Why did you address me under my full title?" Levi asks curiously.

"It's one way I show you my respect…" Erwin softly says.

Levi nods and smiles a little.

"How about you sleep over at my place tonight hm?" He asks in a slightly seductive tone.

Levi nods. "That sounds nice." He says mimicking the same tone.

Erwin kisses him again and puts a hand up under his shirt so that his hand rested on Levi's skin.

Levi blushes a little and feels his shirt being lifted up more. He breaks the kiss for a moment. "W-wait second…" He says.

"Yes Levi?" Erwin asks.

"D-do you think you could wait a little till we get to your house to do this?" Levi asks.

"Sure, it's just about time to go anyway, so if you want to now that's fine." Erwin says.

"I don't think they're going to need us then." Levi softly says.

Erwin smiled a little and nods.

Levi gets off him and waits for him before leaving.

Erwin gets his stuff and goes out to his car with Levi.

Levi sits in the passenger seat and buckles in as he gets a little comfier in the seat.

Erwin gets in on the driver's side and buckles in too before starting the car.

~Time Skip~

Erwin parks in his garage and has the garage door close before they get out of the car.

The two officers get out of the car and start heading for the door that led into the house.

Erwin locks the car before unlocking the door. He opens the door and walks inside with Levi.

Levi shuts the door behind him and locks it out of habit.

Both men take their shoes off at the door before doing anything else.

Erwin smiles gently and starts walking upstairs. "Follow me." He simply says.

"Ok." Levi says before following him upstairs.


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 11 - Unanimous Actions

Erwin opens the door to his bedroom and leads Levi in before shutting it behind them. He then turns to the younger officer and gently kisses him; backing him into the door as he did so.

Levi blushes a little as he kisses back. He puts his arms around his superior's neck and gets pinned to the door.

Erwin smirks a little as he keeps kissing Levi. He then starts unbuttoning Levi's shirt and gets it halfway unbuttoned before he breaks the kiss. "I'm already liking what I'm seeing. Nice tattoos by the way." He whispers into Levi's ear.

Levi shivers a little and couldn't utter a word.

The blonde man smirks. "You don't have to say a word; just let me love you the way you deserve it." He lowly says as he unbuttons the younger Corporal's shirt the rest of the way and slides it off; letting it drop to the floor.

Levi gulps a little and says "T-to be honest I'm a little nervous…"

"Don't be, I'll be gentle." Erwin says in a seductive tone.

Levi blushes a little more.

Erwin gently picks Levi up by the thighs as he kisses him and goes to the bed. He then gently lays the raven-haired officer down on his back and kept kissing him.

Levi's face had gotten pretty red.

Erwin keeps kissing him and lets his hands travel down to the rim of his pants; slipping his thumbs under the rim onto his soft skin.

Levi gulps a little as he blushes more, if that's even possible, and gets goosebumps from the blonde man's touch.

Erwin uses one of his hands to start undoing Levi's belt.

Levi feels his pants get looser and looser around his waist until he felt them sliding off a little.

Erwin kisses the raven-haired officer's neck and left very light pink spots; while doing so, he slid the Corporal's pants down, eventually, gently pulling them off.

Levi lets a very small noise slip from his throat.

Erwin nips at Levi's throat and then at his collar bone.

Levi gulps and lets another small noise slip.

The blonde-haired man smirks. "You like that huh?" He whispers seductively.

Levi gulps. "Y-yes I do...b-but you didn't have to stop…" He stutters.

Erwin chuckles lowly and puts his lips near his subordinate's ear. "I can do much more than just that Corporal." He whispers in a lustful tone.

Levi shivers from his tone.

The blonde-haired officer kisses Levi's ear lightly and then kisses his jaw line.

Levi shifts a little under the man and gulps a little.

Erwin places his hands on the younger man's sides before kissing his lips.

Levi kisses back and his ears burn a light red.

Erwin licks Levi's lower lip, just begging for an entrance.

Levi gives in and opens his mouth to allow Erwin to explore every inch of his hot cavern.

Erwin gently strokes Levi's sides as their tongues dance.

Levi's heart began to pound at his chest.

Erwin breaks the kiss but keeps his lips close to Levi's. "Shhhh. It's ok; I swear I won't do anything you don't want me to and I won't try to hurt you. Ok?" He softly says in a soothing tone.

Levi gulps and nods. "Ok." He says.

"There's no need to be nervous while I'm doing the work, just relax Corporal."

The younger Corporal nods again and slowly starts to calm down, even forgetting why he was nervous.

Erwin kisses him softly and moves his hands down to just below his hips.

Levi and kisses back; he practically melted into the man above him.

Erwin starts to slip some of his fingers underneath the rim of Levi's boxers after covering them up.

Levi took that opportunity to start unbuttoning the taller man's shirt.

Erwin chuckles a little. "How silly of me; I was so busy with getting you out of your clothes I completely forgot about my own."

Levi gets it unbuttoned and gently pulls it off and tosses with his own clothes that had been left in a pile on the floor by now.

Erwin starts undoing his belt and smirks a little.

Levi raises an eyebrow. "What's with the smirk?" He questions.

"It's nothing that bad; I'm just thinking about all the things I'm gonna do to you." He growls seductively.

Levi blushes and covers his face to hide it. "D-don't say it like that." He says in a slightly whining tone.

Erwin pulls his own pants off and pulls Levi's hands away from his face. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me Corporal." He softly says as he takes both of Levi's wrists in one hand and holds them above his head. "Now, just relax and let me love you." He says before kissing him again; using his free hand to first get his own boxers off and then he gently pulled the Corporal's off.

Levi blushes and gulps a little.

Erwin lets Levi's wrists go and keeps kissing him as he gets himself positioned correctly above the raven-haired officer.

Levi puts his arms around Erwin's neck and runs his fingers through Erwin's hair.

Erwin gently strokes the younger man's sides and slowly pushed himself into the Corporal, but he stopped when the smaller man tensed up.

Levi winced at first and was breathing a little heavily; he was tensed and there were small tears in the corners of his eyes from the amount of pressure on his hips.

"Shhh. Don't worry, just relax and it will hurt less and less. Soon it won't even hurt at all and it'll feel good." Erwin softly says as he wipes the tears away.

Levi nods a little and tries to relax and stay that way.

Erwin pushes himself in further, but he was still going in slow so he wouldn't hurt Levi.

Levi breaths a little heavily and moans a little.

"Am I hurting you at all?" Erwin asks.

"N-no...ah...y-you're just…" Levi starts to says before gulping a little. "Y-you're just so...ngh….big…" He says.

"Sorry; I must've gotten so carried away, I probably should've prepared you first. Did you want me to do that now?" Erwin says.

"N-no that's ok...ngh...I think I'll be ok. Besides, you're already getting so far in." Levi says; he was starting to feel the rush of ecstasy as it washed over him making his body beg for more.

Erwin nods and kisses him deeply so maybe he'd get the raven-haired man's mind off the slight pain.

Levi's eyes were clamped shut as he kissed back, but eventually the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Erwin puts his tongue in the raven-haired officer's mouth.

Levi lets their tongues dance and a small trail of saliva runs down the side of his face from one corner of his mouth.

Erwin wipes the saliva away and just kept kissing the younger Corporal as he kept a steady thrusting tempo.

Levi moans into the kiss with each thrust.

Erwin gently breaks the kiss leaving a strand of saliva to stretch from their tongues.

Levi pants and tries to catch his breath; letting a few moans escape from his throat here and there.

"I see the pain is gone." Erwin says in a low seductive tone into the shorter man's ear.

Levi simply nods; still unable to speak.

"Still can't say anything huh?" The taller man asks.

Levi gulps a little and still tries to catch his breath.

"Oh. I get it." The blonde man simply says.

"W-what? W-what do you get?" Levi asks breathlessly.

"This is your first time isn't it? That's why you aren't used to any of this right?" Erwin softly asks.

Levi looked rather embarrassed but he nods.

Erwin kisses him gently and quickly. "You'll be learning a lot from me then." He softly whispers.

Levi nods. "O-ok." He says.

~Time Skip~

Around midnight Levi wakes up after falling asleep for awhile. He went to get up but quickly realized he was locked in Erwin's embrace and just leans back into him again; the warmth he wanted was beginning to return to them both. He blinks a few times and sighs sleepily through his nose. " _Damn...he's good…"_ He thinks before wincing a little from moving his hips the wrong way.

Erwin gently pulled Levi closer and softly kisses the side of his ear.

Levi blushes a little and lets a very small moan slip from his throat.

Erwin's eyes open a little. "Levi? Are you ok?" He softly asks in a sleepy tone.

"Y-yeah. S-sorry…" Levi softly says in the same tone.

"Did I do something in my sleep?" The blonde officer asks.

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep…" Levi softly says as he gets comfier.

"What did I do?" Erwin asks in a rather curious tone.

"Y-you only kissed my ear; I told you it's nothing…" Levi says.

"Turn over and face me Corporal." Erwin says.

Levi turns over to face him as he was told, but had a little difficulty; only to have soft lips press against his own. He closed his eyes and leaned into his superior as they kissed.

Erwin gently pulls away. "There. Does that make things better?" He softly asks.

Levi nods and puts his head against the inside of Erwin's arm.

Erwin smiles gently and keeps him in a close embrace. "Good. Now go back to sleep." He softly says; his sleepy tone beginning to return to his voice.

"You should too…" Levi mutters sleepily.

"I know, and I will."

"Good…" Levi mutters before soon falling back to sleep.

Erwin gets a little more comfier where he was with Levi still in his arms before he too fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Attack on Titan! I just wrote the fanfiction! I haven't been keeping up with watching the anime or reading the manga simply because of employment complications (** _ **Italics**_ – _**thoughts/dreams/someone on the other end of a phone line (on certain occasions)**_ **). *** _ **Quick warning this is a modern/omegaverse au***_ **Please leave your comments and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can do to make my story better, and; as always; enjoy :).**

Chapter 12 - The Problem and the Solution

Levi wakes up that morning seeing that he was still in Erwin's arms and smiles sleepily.

Erwin's eyes slowly open to sees that Levi was still in his arms, but he heard something outside.

"Something or someone is outside…" Levi mutters; his voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, I heard it too... " Erwin softly says before letting his arms fall loosely on the bed and Levi's skin.

Levi gets up and starts to get dressed. "I'll go check it out…"

Erwin sits up. "Shouldn't we shower before we do anything?" Erwin asks as he smirks a little with an eyebrow raised.

Levi looked at him before feeling rather stupid for forgetting that. "R-right." He says before grabbing a towel. "I'll be quick." He says before he started to walk towards the bathroom; only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. He looks back at Erwin who had grabbed his arm.

"I meant together Corporal." Erwin says.

Levi blushes and stammers with his words. "B-but I...you…" He starts before he's, once again, stopped by the taller man.

Erwin places a finger on the younger officer's lips. "Shhhh. Trust me ok?" He softly says.

Levi gulps a little and nods.

Erwin smiles a bit and gently leads Levi into the bathroom by the hand.

Levi lets him lead and stays quiet.

Erwin gently pulls him into the bathroom and into one of his arms so he could shut the door.

Levi turns on the hot water and is guided backwards so that he was standing under the shower head with the water on one side of his body; his back was against the wall with hands running along his sides making him blush.

Erwin kisses Levi gently and one of his hands moves up towards Levi's chest. "Your heart is already beating fast. I'm telling you Levi, you don't have to be so nervous." He says.

"I-I'm not as nervous as I was the first time it's just that I'm a bit sore from last night." Levi says.

"I can help that pain go away." Erwin softly says before gently kissing Levi's neck.

Levi gulps and stifles a moan.

"You don't need to hold that beautiful voice of yours back either." Erwin says before lightly biting the shorter man's neck.

Levi gasps a bit and puts his arms around Erwin's neck.

Erwin chuckles a bit and kisses where he bit. "I adore your reactions Levi." He says before kissing Levi's lips.

Levi kisses back and runs his fingers through Erwin's wet hair.

The taller man gently breaks the kiss. "How about we get you cleaned up hm?" He seductively says.

Levi tries to say something, but no words came out.

Erwin chuckles and practically attacks Levi with kisses; mostly kissing his neck.

Levi moans a little. "E-Erwin, that's not e-exactly getting me clean…" He shakily says trying to keep his voice.

Erwin smirks a bit and gently picks him up by his thighs; keeping his back against the wall. "You're right…" He starts before holding Levi up with one arm as he used his other hand to put some shampoo in Levi's hair. "Allow me to wash your hair for you while you relax." He says as he scrubs Levi's head with one hand.

Levi blushes a lot when he feels lips against his once again.

~ Time Skip ~

After their shower, Levi puts a towel around his waist and gets pulled into a pair of buff arms. "I'm not fully dry and neither are you." He says.

"Shush." Erwin softly says before kissing the side of Levi's head and drying the raven-haired man off. "We still have something to do." He says.

"You don't mean what already happened in the shower do you?" Levi jokes.

Erwin chuckles. "No I mean what we heard outside earlier." He says.

"Right." Levi says as he and Erwin finish drying off.

~ Time Skip ~

As soon as the two officers finished getting dressed they went outside; both in uniform with guns hidden just in case.

Everything was too quiet like most movie cliches for it to be a coincidence.

Three black SUVs started pulling up; each one had tinted windows far past the legal percentage.

" _Well this does NOT look good."_ Levi thinks as he moves his hair out of his face nonchalauntly.

"Be ready for anything Levi…" Erwin whispers.

Levi simply gives him a single and barely noticeable nod.

Once the SUVs parked on the side of the street, men in suits began getting out; they had Eren with them to Erwin and Levi's surprise.

"I told you this wasn't going to be over Levi." Eren says as he leans against the car he emerged from; his suit was by far the most expensive looking suit of the bunch that had shown up.

"What is all of this? You brought thugs with you to help you get your way? Are you that desperate?" Levi says as he tries to keep a level head about all of this.

Erwin glances at Levi. " _At least he's trying to stay calm about this…"_ He thinks,

"Desperate? No, I came with friends of my family to deal with a problem...meaning you and Erwin." Eren says.

"Yet before you were insistent on having Levi, now you say he's a problem?" Erwin questions.

"He's a problem because of you. You took him away from me." Eren says as he approached the two officers; his 'friends' staying back for now.

"If it's just me that's the problem then leave Levi out of it." Erwin says.

"Ohhh no. That's not gonna happen." Eren starts.

Levi growls, now starting to lose his patience. "Ya know, I should've know there was something far too different about you for a normal break-up to happen. You always looked like someone to pull something like this off so you and your buddies can just step back alight?! I'm not afraid to take someone like you on even with all the backup you brought." He lowly says as his eyes start to get a dangerous look to them.

Eren was taken aback by this and steps back a bit; he genuinely was expecting Levi to back down since he was judging from past experience. " _He seems different now...why…"_ He thinks.

One of the groups readies their guns and takes aim at Levi.

"Don't fire unless I say." Eren commands in a low tone

The group nods but stays ready.

Erwin looks at Levi. "You don't need to take them on alone ya know." He says.

"I know I don't have to but at this point I don't have a choice. I brought this mess on myself by just merely being a former friend of his so I think I'll have to clean up this mess myself...I'm sorry but I won't take any objections to mind." Levi says as he has Erwin step back.

Erwin goes to protest, but notices a certain look in Levi's eyes. " _He's been planning all this time!"_ He thinks before hesitantly nodding; still obviously worried for the shorter officer.

"Stay by the door to the house...I'll be fine." Levi says confidently but in a serious tone; none of this was to be taken lightly in his case.

Erwin knew he had no choice but to nod and do as he was told.

Eren stares into Levi's eyes trying to figure him out. " _Even now I can't figure him out…"_ He thinks.

"Still trying to read me like a book I see. Will you ever learn." Levi says before he makes one swift move to disarm Eren; knowing fully well that he had a weapon on him.

Erwin blinks a few times and looks at Levi shocked. " _That was much faster than normal."_ He thinks.

Eren grunts and tries to squirm under Levi's foot; having been pinned to the ground.

"You give them one order and I will instantly make you unable to speak." Levi growls.

Eren was about to give an order to fire on Levi but upon hearing the malice in Levi's voice he almost instantly lost his voice out of fear. " _H-he'd shoot me?!"_ He thinks.

"That's what I thought." Levi lowly says before looking at the other men who arrived with Eren. "You goons can head home before you all end up in prison for being accomplices for an attempted murder." He snaps.

The other men, still holding their guns, began to get the thought that Levi was serious and got cold feet on what they were supposed to do should this happen; they couldn't shoot him yet they didn't know why - they outnumbered Levi by far yet they were afraid of him. Instead of firing on him, all but one man left the scene to avoid prison.

"Out of all the people to leave you don't...why?" Levi questions.

"I know what you are, I know what you're capable of, and I most certainly know just how to hurt you. Now, step away from the Boss." The man says as he readies his gun; taking aim at Levi.

Erwin gulps and looks tempted to help him but knew Levi would tell him not to.

Eren smirks and looks up at Levi. "I'd do as he says Officer Ackerman." He says in a cocky tone.

Levi growls and stops hard on Eren's back before moving away from him; only to go after the one pointing the gun at him.

Eren coughs and gets up. "Fire!" He growls.

" _No!"_ Erwin thinks; he was about to run after Levi so he could protect him from the shot but he reacted too late - the shot had been fired and the bullet went flying.

Levi takes the hit in his upper thigh but keeps moving through the pain to knock the gunman down; kicking his weapon away and pinning him to the ground.

Erwin calls for backup and an ambulance after cuffing Eren.

Levi cuffs the gunman and winces as he hisses in pain from the shot; holding his injury to try to stop the bleeding.

~ Time Skip ~

Two police cars show up followed by an ambulance and the two officers that responded run over to Erwin and Levi to take Eren and his gunman to their cars.

Erwin stays next to Levi and keeps him propped up in his arms. "Try to relax, you'll be ok Levi…" He softly says.

Levi holds his injury and tries to keep himself awake since he had lost quite a bit of blood by now.

A pair of paramedics go over to them and crouch. "We're going to take Officer Ackerman to the hospital, you can ride with him if you'd like." One says.

Erwin nods. "Ok, thank you." He says before Levi is put on a gurnee and taken into the ambulance. He follows them into the ambulance and sits beside him.

Levi passes out the moment the doors close and the ambulance starts moving.

~ Time Skip ~

Erwin was almost pacing in the room that Levi was taken to before he was taken to get the bullet removed from his leg.

A doctor comes into the room after knocking. "Mr. Smith?" He starts.

Erwin looks at him. "Yes? How is Levi?" He answers.

"Levi is going to be fine, the bullet didn't do too much damage to his leg and he's currently resting in the recovery ward, but there's something that came up while we were giving him some blood from a donner...a few things actually." The doctor says.

"What were they?" Erwin asks looking a bit worried.

"Well for starters, we ran a quick test on his blood to get the right type but when the results came in there was something that was a bit shocking." The doctor says before showing Erwin Levi's blood test.

Erwin's sapphire eyes widen. "H-how is this physically possible?" He asks.

"He is part of a small ten percent of the population known as Omega, though he doesn't have the same traits as a normal Omega." The doctor says.

"What are the normal traits then?" Erwin asks.

"Lower than the average person whereas Levi's are quite the opposite. And if I could also add something about this percent..." The doctor says.

Erwin nods. "Sure. What is it?" He asks.

"This percent of the population, regardless of gender, has the ability to give birth to children; as unbelievable as that sounds." The doctor says.

"S-so wait you're telling me that because Levi and I had sex that one time he's pregnant?" Erwin asks.

The doctor nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying Mr. Smith."

"Can I see him?" Erwin asks.

"You can, but he might not be awake." The doctor says.

"I don't care, I just want to see that he's ok." Erwin says.

The doctor smiles gently and nods. "He's lucky he's got someone who love him so much like you do." He says before showing to Levi's room.

Erwin looks at Levi when they get there and sees his leg wrapped in bandages. He then goes over to one side of the hospital bed.

Levi was just starting to wake up and his eyes open to slits of dim blue.

Erwin smiles gently and holds one of Levi's hands. "Hey there Levi…" He softly says.

Levi looks at Erwin sleepily and smiles a bit. "Hey." He softly says.

"How are ya feeling?"

"Well there's barely any pain if that counts."

"Yeah that counts and that's good." Erwin says as he gently rubs his hand with his thumb.

The doctor shuts the door and walks over to Erwin's side. "Levi, do you mind if I tell you some information?" He asks.

"Sure, go ahead." Levi says.

"Well, when we were running a few test on your blood so we could get your type for a donner. What we found out about you, well two things, just from your blood." The doctor says.

Levi nods as if to say go on.

"Well, first off, I don't know if you knew about this but you are in a small ten percent of the population called Omega and what that means is that you, even though you are a man, can have children." The doctor explains trying not to make Levi feel uncomfortable in any way.

Levi blinks a few times and gets a feeling that he knew where this was going.

"That said, because of this ten percent that you are in, what we found out aside from the fact that you're an Omega, is that you're pregnant." The doctor says.

Levi's steel eyes widened. "I-I'm what?" He asks sounding shocked.

"Even though we only had sex once Levi, he's telling the truth." Erwin says trying to calm him down.

"H-holy shit...I-I never thought this would happen." Levi says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Are you upset about it?" Erwin asks.

"No, it's not that. I'm just surprised." Levi says before realizing why he asked. "Besides, it's yours so of course I'm gonna keep it. I love you and I'm sure you'd make a great dad." He says before going to sit up.

Erwin stops him and gently kisses him. "You need to relax ok? We're not in any rush." He softly says.

Levi smiles shyly and nods. "Right, sorry." He says.

"Don't be." Erwin says after kissing Levi's head.


End file.
